Happily Never After
by TopazSunshine
Summary: Just another fairytale without a happy ending. Latest –RedYellow
1. Red Riding Hood: GreenxBlue

_Red Riding Hood (GreenxBlue) _

* * *

><p><em>Once upon a time, Red Riding Hood never doubted the wolf's words and was never eaten right then and there.<em>

* * *

><p>"Now remember, be careful."<p>

"Yes Mother, you've told me that at least a hundred times already!"

The older woman sighed before nodding at her daughter. Silently, she handed the latter her favourite red cloak.

"Put this on. It's a little cold out there."

Blue took the cloak and draped it across her bare shoulders gratefully, before picking up the woven basket.

* * *

><p>Finally, she was free. Free from the clutches of home, and free from the grasp of overprotective parents.<p>

She walked along the trail leading from her home to the forest. Strangely though, the forest was eerily silent, instead of brimming with life. She hummed a tune to replace the silence.

"Young miss, where are you going?"

A voice broke her train of thought, and her eyes fell onto an old man clad in black. Judging by his pale eyes and eerie aura, she knew that he was not a person to be taken lightly. She flinched when his gaze locked with hers, and she took a hesitant step back.

"I'm going to visit Grandmother."

The man nodded, and from under his cloak, he drew out a glass bottle filled with dark blue liquid. Raising it to his lips, he drank a few gulps. Blue couldn't help but notice the sparks forming against the mouth of the bottle as the liquid made contact with his lips.

She snapped out of her sudden daydream as he replaced the cork. He shuddered and chuckled manically to himself, and Blue took another step back, gripping the handle of the basket tightly.

He turned his attention back to her, a mirthless grin spreading across his pale countenance.

"Beware of the wolf, then."

She felt a cold shiver down her spine, and backed away, wanting to leave his suffocating presence.

Silently thanking the strange man, she continued along the path, her terrified heart beating in time with the man's faltering laughter.

* * *

><p>After covering a considerable distance, she slowed down, panting. Finding herself deep in a flower glade, she picked some flowers, hoping to surprise her grandmother, and to distract herself from any lingering thoughts about her previous strange encounter.<p>

She was reaching out for a particularly pretty looking daisy when she heard footsteps approaching. Freezing, she withdrew her hand and turned to face the intruder.

Her ocean orbs made contact with emerald ones.

* * *

><p>He was a tall and strong young man with auburn hair, holding a fine silver axe in his calloused hands. But what attracted her to him were his bright green eyes – which were currently flickering with amusement as he watched her trying to stuff the bouquet of forest flowers into her basket.<p>

"Excuse me, Miss. Why are you in the forest?"

His voice was sincere and brimming with concern, a far cry from the strange man she had met minutes ago.

"I'm going to visit my grandmother. She lives in the heart of this forest."

Her voice was high and lilting, disguising the panic and fear engulfing her heart as she forced herself to stay calm.

He frowned at her reply, looking as if he was trying to see through her well concealed expression. Shaking his head slightly, he swung his axe over his shoulder. Her inquisitive eyes noticed the name carved neatly onto the fine wood.

_'Green'._

* * *

><p>"Miss, would you like me to come with you? The forest is a dangerous place, and wild animals may attack a vulnerable lady like you."<p>

She tossed her hair back, a careless and laidback reply nearly spilling from her mouth. However, as his eyes looked deep into hers, her proud demeanor slipped. Her heart palpitated. She had never felt this way before.

"No worries, I'll be fine on my own." Her offhanded remark pierced the silent calm around them.

His eyes flickered with disappointment (or was it hesitation?). Before she could question him further, he reached out and took her hands.

His grip was gentle and soft, and her fingers were rendered helpless against his touch.

"Be careful then. The forest is disturbed."

She smiled defiantly, casually brushing his comment aside with a wave of her hand, breaking their physical contact in the process.

"I'll be fine."

His grip slackened, and locked his eyes with hers once more.

"Beware of the wolf."

* * *

><p>She gulped. It was already the second time that someone had mentioned that eerie remark, and it send a shiver down her spine.<p>

Turning away from him, she picked up the fallen basket before walking away, wanting to get to her grandmother's house as soon as possible without any distractions.

"My name's Green," she heard him call over his shoulder as she hurried away.

She flashed a smile at him, just before his silhouette left her line of sight. Her courage had not extinguished, but his words gave her a warm feeling in her heart. Just knowing that there was someone behind ready to protect her was comforting.

Deciding not to delay any longer, she hurried along the forest trail, wanting to get to her grandmother's house immediately.

But her thoughts kept returning to him. She remembered those green eyes staring deep into hers – so kind, so caring...

But there was desperation in them too.

* * *

><p>A scream interrupted her thoughts. Her blood froze, and her heart was caught in her mouth.<p>

She hurried along the coarse path, urging herself to go faster. Unfortunately, she was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she failed to notice the wind growing cold around her.

"Grandmother?"

She peered around the slightly ajar front door. Leaving her basket on the table, she climbed the stairs gingerly, her namesake eyes picking up signs as she went. She was sure the scream had come from her grandmother, and her heart thumped frantically as she pushed the bone-chilling thought away.

She gulped when she entered the room. The evidence was as clear as day.

A claw mark on the banisters; a scratch on the carpeted floor; a broken china cup lying on a stair…

They led to her grandmother's room.

* * *

><p>Opening the door gingerly, she was unprepared for what she saw.<p>

Raising a hand to her mouth, she managed to stifle a scream, but she couldn't stop the tears cascading down her pale cheeks.

The blankets were stained with crimson and slashed apart and blood covered every surface of the floor. Shreds of the nightie her grandmother often wore littered the carpet.

Her grandmother's pair of glasses, which she had often played with as a child, lay broken on the floor, both lenses splashed with blood.

As her eyes took in the disaster zone, a thought flashed through her furrowed mind. Her grandmother had not been alone before the attack. The scratches on the floor depicted a quick brawl, and the small nicks against the concrete wall signified a struggle against the enemy.

Her heart missed a beat as her eyes followed the trail of blood, which soon rested on a lone silver axe lying in the red sea of blood. She didn't need to look at the handle to identify whom it belonged to.

The axe was propped up on the wall, and she could make out the small, scrawled scarlet words imprinted on the pastel wall.

_"Beware of the wolf"._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Actually, its up to you to decide who became the wolf in the end. As for me, I have no idea too Its fine both ways. **

**OMG. I can't believe I actually managed to finish this. Bleuurggh! I'm disappointed. When I wrote it, there was no feeling or emotion as I typed it out. Sorry guys, this isn't one of my best works D: But I really wanted to post a creepy romance story kind of thing D: (which epicly failed). Okay, I know this story isn't my best D: Sorry readers! :(**

**Anyway, this is, once again, yet another multi-chaptered bunch of one shots. I aim to take fairytales and turn them into well, stories without a happy ending. Sadly this was a failure DD: I hope the others will be better. I know I sucked at the gore part boohoo~**

**Oh yes, like every ying, there's a yang (No link, I know...). So, Happily Never After will be tragic fairytales, and there will be another story filled with similar plots, but end with happy endings. Weird? Yeah... D:**

**Once again, I'm sorry if this disappointed you I just wasn't in the mood and I was trying to finish this soon D:**

**Don't forget, I'm changing my name to TopazSunshine on 1st November!**


	2. Alice In Wonderland: RedxYellow

_Alice In Wonderland (RedxYellow)_

* * *

><p><em>It is far better to be feared, than loved.<em>

* * *

><p>"You're in love with the Mad Hatter."<p>

The girl in question looked up in surprise as she stared back at the White Rabbit before her. The boy's golden eyes gleamed and his white, rabbit ears twitched.

"Well, I'm right, aren't I?"

Yellow put a hand to her forehead and groaned. Gold, on the other hand, was bouncing around on the mushroom they were sitting on, waving his pocket watch in the air.

"Ha! I knew it! No wonder you've been looking so dreamy lately."

Yellow sighed and covered her hands with her face, trying to hide her reddening blush with her pale hands.

"Look at you, all red and flustered. Have you told him yet?" Gold grinned, and scratched behind his ears as he scooted up next to her.

Yellow, on the other hand, managed a small nod and a flustered smile. Although she was embarrassed that the younger boy was teasing her, she couldn't help but smile as she recalled the fateful day when she had confessed to him. Wanting to change the subject, she stole a glance at the pocketwatch next to them. She smirked as she noticed the small hands ticking towards the 3 o'clock mark — Gold was going to be in big trouble with the White Queen.

"Well! This calls for a celebration! Time for me to go and wake up that old caterpillar! And perhaps I'll go shake that dormouse out of the sugar jar while I'm at it..." Gold continued babbling about invitations, jam tarts, and waking the lazy caterpillar, being completely oblivious to his companion.

"Gold," Yellow pursed her lips together as Gold reeled off his long to-do list. He barely seemed to have noticed her trying to get his attention as he continued complaining about the caterpillar.

"Gold! Look at the time, aren't you late?"

Gold froze when she mentioned the dreaded word "late", and took a look at the pocket watch in his hand.

"Oh shi-"

Yellow gently pushed the White Rabbit off the mushroom they were sitting on before he could complete his sentence, and waved him off as Gold began hopping madly in the direction of the White Palace.

"I'M LAAAAAAAAAATEEEE!"

Gold's scream echoed around the forest and Yellow winced. Following his scream was a grimace from the caterpillar, and a yowl from the Chesire Cat.

She vaguely heard a door being slammed (accompanied with a shriek), and she hoped that the Doorknob would still be intact when she visited the Mad Hatter later.

* * *

><p>A purple and pink striped tail slapped Yellow absentmindedly. She turned to glare at the owner of the tail, but fell short as a grinning face drew close.<p>

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

Yellow grimaced as the Chesire Cat drew closer, her blue eyes sparkling madly.

"Uh, Blue? You're a little too close for comfort."

Blue drew back and laughed. Her laughter rang out loud and clear; the shrill voice nearly scaring the birds as they took off from the trees.

"Pesky girl."

Both girls turned their attention to the March Hare that stood nearby. He was actually, rather handsome, with his sandy brown ears and green eyes. However, the everpresent scowl on his face blemished his otherwise perfect appearance.

Blue's smile widened, the ends nearly reaching up to her eyes as she beamed at Green. Green, however, ignored her as he nibbled on the end of his carrot. Sulking, Blue turned her attention back to Yellow.

"So, Gold's told me that you confessed to the Mad Hatter? Why, Yellow, that's rather bold, considering that you're a shy little thing."

"W-well, I couldn't keep it a secret any longer, so I decided to tell him. That's alright, isn't it?"

Blue hesitated, and her grin faltered as she stared back into the hazel irises of the younger girl.

She opened her mouth to reply, but closed it abruptly. As she was thinking about her next response, Green shot her an ominous look over Yellow's head, and his glare silenced her immediately.

"Alright? Why, that's simply fantastic!" Blue waved her tail around enthusiastically (and knocking over Green in the process), as her grin returned. Yellow visibly flinched, and retreated back. As much as she liked the cat, that grin of hers was unsettling. Green, who was currently sprawled on the floor, cursed at Blue's deranged expression.

"Ah Yellow! You should go and meet the Mad Hatter!" Blue sang, as she clasped her hands together, her tail whipping back and forth once more.

"You're right! I'm sure he'll be pleased to see me!" Yellow nodded, and winced when Blue's grin widened. Hastily excusing herself, she fled from the deranged cat.

As the duo watched the girl retreat into the distance, their smiles faded and they sighed.

* * *

><p>"She's a fool in love."<p>

Green's remark caused Blue to look up sharply from her hands, her azure eyes flickering with anger.

"Of course she is! That madman is scheming against her again!"

Green's glare silenced her sharply once more.

"You almost gave the game away. He told us specifically not to mention anything about his... victims."

"Oh shut up. It's a real pity though. She was a really pretty one that he selected this time." Blue sighed, and climbed down her spot on the willow tree to join the hare.

"Perhaps he would have a change of heart. Yellow certainly lasted longer than the last one." Blue commented hopefully, as she studied her nails.

"I doubt it. You know how he's like, always scheming away, capturing hearts with his charming looks, making them fall in love with him."

"Before crushing them completely like butterflies." Blue sighed softly, recalling the madman's warning to her and the other inhabitants when he started his scheming habits.

* * *

><p><em>"Love's a foolish emotion, my dear. It will crush your beating heart with a deft flick of its fingertips."<em>

Blue's advice echoed in Yellow's head, as she made her way to the Mad Hatter's tea party. The blonde frowned as the Chesire Cat appeared in front of her without warning, her ever-present grin painted on her countenance.

_"Why, love that is completely filled with madness, is not quite love at all."_

Blue's body had vanished while she was talking, leaving her head behind, as her grin mocked at Yellow. Yellow grimaced at the grotesque sight of floating head, which was accompanied with a malicious smile. She wondered why she often spent time with Blue, when the cat nearly drove her up the wall with madness.

_"But my dear sweet wanderer,"_ Blue's head was beginning to vanish, leaving her growing grin behind as she faded into the forest.

Covering her ears with her hands, Yellow ignored her friend and hurried along the path, as doubts began to cloud her innocent mind. Blue had been her main supporter ever since she had entered Wonderland. Her riddles and comments were crazy and deceiving, but were of great help to her. Thanks to the cat, she managed to escaped from the dangers of Wonderland unscathed. However, Blue's latest comments seemed rather unsettling, and sent a chill down her spine. She winced and tried to ignore the insane laughter of the cat.

As much as the blonde wanted to block out the brunette's sayings, Blue's mocking voice seemed to pierce through her hands and enter her mind.

_"Love will completely destroy you."_

* * *

><p>The Mad Hatter picked up his top hat and set it on his black, messy hair. His red eyes sparkled as he looked in the broken mirror before him, taking in his reflection.<p>

Satisfied, the man began to prepare tea for his guest.

Or rather, as he liked to call it, his _victim_.

* * *

><p>"Red?"<p>

Her voice rang out clear and sweet in the silent forest. The Mad Hatter turned to the girl and smiled.

"Hello there Yellow! How have you been! Do come down and take a seat!" Red smiled enthusiastically, his red eyes dancing as he greeted his guest. Yellow blushed as he smiled at her and complied as he gestured towards an empty seat.

Red laced his fingers together and rested his chin on them as his guest helped herself to the large variety of teas and cakes before her.

"So Yellow, have you figured out my riddle?"

Yellow paused, a confused expression clouding her face as she looked at him. She tilted her head to one side, clearly thinking about his question. Red saw her confused gesture and chuckled.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

Yellow frowned. Red had asked her the riddle when they first met, but she could not answer. She hadn't thought much about it, and she was sure he hadn't as well.

"I haven't the slightest clue," Yellow muttered, as she looked up at the Mad Hatter in defeat.

Red smiled and took a sip of his tea before answering her.

"Well, neither do I!"

The duo's laughter filled the quiet glade. Yellow pushed out Blue's warnings from her mind, before settling back to enjoy herself.

However, she failed to notice the growing smirk on Red's face as she poured tea into her teacup.

* * *

><p>"Are you enjoying yourself, Yellow?"<p>

"Yes, I certainly am."

Red smiled at the girl sitting daintily across him, and smiled further as she returned the gesture back at him.

It was such a shame that she was such a pretty maiden. She was much better-looking than the others.

However, she had fallen prey to his charms, and Red couldn't resist the temptation to destroy her.

* * *

><p>Yellow took a sip out of the tea offered to her, before turning her attention to the man before her.<p>

"This tea is... excellent, Red."

Her voice faltered as her throat clenched. Coughing violently, she looked up at Red, who seemed unfazed by her predicament.

"Why of course it's excellent! I added Belladonna in it!"

"Belladonna?" Yellow coughed violently, as she tried to prevent the growing numbness that descended on her body.

"Such a pretty name, isn't it? It's just a pity that something named so nicely could be the death of you." Red smiled as he watched his guest choke violently.

* * *

><p>Yellow was trying to keep a facade of calm, but her body gave way and she slumped onto the table, her eyes closing as the poison seeped through her body.<p>

The Mad Hatter picked up the girl's hand and checked her pulse. When he felt nothing, he chuckled to himself as he brushed his lips against her cold fingers.

He leaned back and smiled pleasantly at the sight of the maiden before him — this smile being the maddest sight in all of Wonderland.

* * *

><p><em>That was the price to pay for falling in love with madness.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**Happy Halloween!**

**Yellow!, I'm so sorry D: I love you, honestly. I'll make it up to you somehow But wow... Two specialshipping stories in a week?**

**Anyway, I think I rushed through the ending... Boohoo. I didn't want this one to end up in gore and blood, so a simple poision was enough. I'm sorry Yellow DD:**

**With every ying, there's a yang. I am already planning out a series of _happy _fairytales. The stories will mostly be from Alice In Wonderland, since there are many characters from that fairytale. In fact, I really enjoyed writing this story. Alice in Wonderland is a really interesting fairytale. Its full of craziness and madness. I've already planned out which fairytale character would fit the Pokespecial character, but you'll have to wait and see~**

**For those who are confused:**

_Red: Mad Hatter_

_Green: March Hare_

_Blue: Chesire Cat_

_Yellow: Alice_

_Gold: White Rabbit_

**As for the dormouse, the caterpillar, the White Queen and the doorknob, you'll just have to wait and see which PokeSpecial character they are! **

**Lastly, I hope you guys really appreciate this story. I know I suck at horror D: **

**TAKE NOTE!: I AM CHANGING MY AUTHOR NAME TO TOPAZSUNSHINE ON 1ST NOVEMBER! (Thats tomorrow!) **


End file.
